icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nipawin Hawks
The Nipawin Hawks are a Junior "A" team based in Nipawin, Saskatchewan. They are members of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL). They play their home games at the Centennial Arena, which has a seating capacity of 1,500. The team colors are black and yellow. They won the SJHL championships in 1990 and in 2018 Head Coach: Doug Johnson Assistant Coach: Devin Windle Trainer: Emma Galloway Season-by-season standings Playoffs *1986 DNQ *1987 Lost Quarter-final :Yorkton Terriers defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 *1988 Lost Semi-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Flin Flon Bombers 4-games-to-none :Notre Dame Hounds defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-none *1989 Lost Final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 :Nipawin Hawks defeated Notre Dame Hounds 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-1 *1990 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Lost 1990 Centennial Cup semi-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Flin Flon Bombers 4-games-to-none :Nipawin Hawks defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-3 :Nipawin Hawks defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-2 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Nipawin Hawks defeated Portage Terriers (MJHL) 4-games-to-2 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Third in 1990 Centennial Cup round robin (2–2) :Vernon Lakers (BCJHL) defeated Nipawin Hawks 11–5 in semi-final *1991 Lost Semi-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 *1992 DNQ *1993 Lost Semi-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 :Flin Flon Bombers defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-1 *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Flin Flon Bombers 2-games-to-none :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *1997 Lost Semi-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *1998 Lost Final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-none :Nipawin Hawks defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-1 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-1 *1999 DNQ *2000 Eliminated in Preliminary round robin :Third in round robin (1–3) vs. Kindersley Klippers and Humboldt Broncos *2001 Lost Final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Kindersley Klippers 4-games-to-none :Nipawin Hawks defeated Flin Flon Bombers 4-games-to-1 :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *2002 Lost Quarter-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 *2003 DNQ *2004 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 *2005 Lost Preliminary :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *2006 Lost Quarter-final :Second in round robin (2–2) vs. Battlefords North Stars and La Ronge Ice Wolves :La Ronge Ice Wolves defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-none *2007 Lost Semi-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves 4-games-to-2 :Nipawin Hawks defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *2008 Lost Quarter-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *2009 Lost Preliminary :Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 3-games-to-none '' *2010 :''DNQ *2011 :DNQ *2012 :Preliminary Round Nipawin Hawks earned bye :Quarter-Finals Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 *2013 :Preliminary Round Nipawin Hawks earned bye :Quarter-Finals Flin Flon Bombers defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 *2014 *''2015'' : Quarterfinals '''Nipawin Hawks 'defeated Melville Millionaires ''4-games-to-2 : Semifinals Melfort Mustangs 'defeated Nipawin Hawks ''4-games-to-1 *''2016'' :Quarterfinals '''Nipawin Hawks defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-2 *Semifinals Melfort Mustangs 'defeated Nipawin Hawks ''4-games-to-3 :Preliminary Round '''Notre Dame Hounds defeated Nipawin Hawks 3-games-to-1 *'2017' :Quarterfinals Nipawin Hawks defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-0 :Semifinals Battlefords North Stars defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-none *'2018' Quarterfinals Nipawin Hawks defeated Flin Flon Bombers 4-games-to-1 :Semifinals Nipawin Hawks vs Humboldt Broncos series stopped with Nipawin ahead 3 games to 1 when Humboldt Broncos bus crashes on the way to game 5 on April 6th,killing 16 members of the Broncos team, staff and broadcasters '' :Final '''Nipawin Hawks' defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 :2018 Anavet Cup Steinbach Pistons defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 Notable alumni *Nolan Schaefer – Minnesota Wild *Greg Classen – Vancouver Canucks *Mark Smith – San Jose Sharks *Curtis Murphy – Minnesota Wild See also * List of ice hockey teams in Saskatchewan External links * Nipawin Hawks official website Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1986